


What are you? Really?

by tigersharktimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Megstiel - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Season/Series 10, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you call a creature never meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Megstiel story "Celestial Flaw".

  
_Oh Lord._ None of this should have happened. None. I am not like people. I am not supposed to do this. You did not create me to feel such joy.  
  
"Clarence."  
  
"Mm?" The feathery lightweight of her body had almost become a part of him. The demon part of him.  
  
"As much as I like using you as my mattress," Meg murmured, shifting on his nakedness. "I have to go."  
  
His eyes snapped open. "Where to?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"You are leaving?" The hurt in his voice surprised even himself. _God help me! What is happening?_  
  
"You didn´t think we would be like this forever, did you, emo-boy?" She rolled her pitch black eyes.  
  
_Demon eyes._ "No. Of course not."  
  
"Good. I never made you any promises." She got up and uncurled her limbs.  
  
"Will I see you again?" He cringed, hating himself for even asking.  
  
"I can´t say." She got dressed.  
  
"Was it something I did?" _Jesus!_  
  
"Maybe." She smiled mysteriously and grabbed him by the tie, the only garment he was wearing, pulling him up. Gracefully she brushed her lips over his. "Poor angel baby," she choked out, and dissolved into black smoke.  
  
"Meg..." Castiel touched his _demon-bruised_ lips, and shaking with anger and confusion, he felt a loss worse than on the day Metatron had stolen his grace and banned him from heaven.  
  
In the last weeks she had made everything a lot easier. The responsibility of leading an angel army against Metatron was pressuring him. The guilt of what he had done and what he was planning to do was at times overwhelming. So many more had he killed but she had been kind to him, soothing his pain and worries. He had thought that she had turned softer, that she tasted different, not sweeter but...mellowed? So? Had he been mistaken? Had she put on an act to play him? But what for? She had gained nothing from warming his wingless vessel. So why had she been keeping close to him? What had been her intention? Why had she left just now?  
  
_She is a demon. A demon. Demon. That´s why. No soul. No purpose. No nothing. So. What part of the concept did you not understand, Clarence?_  
  
In a flash he destroyed the decor of the trashy room in which they had fucked like animals. What had he expected? What had he been thinking? Why was he so disappointed? He couldn´t trust her. He shouldn´t want her. He wouldn´t miss her. Yes. That was righteous. That was just. That was what an angel was supposed to do, even if the angel he once was did not exist anymore. He snapped his fingers to get dressed and walked out, slamming the door shut.  
  
He did not talk to anyone for days.  
  
No. He did not miss her as he did not miss heaven.  
  


****************

  
Castiel ground his teeth. He was in trouble. A trouble worse than the usual kind. Having only power from stolen grace did no good. He tired faster and more frequently. He could barely heal himself or anybody else in case of being injured and least of all could he zap. Those faults didn´t help in the constant trials with rival angels or outlaw demons being out for their blood. If not for his second in command Hannah, he wouldn´t stand a chance most days.  
  
Like now, surrounded by a gang of hissing demons closing in. Sam was already lying beaten on the ground and Castiel had no strength left to fight back. Yet he raised his arm and swung his angel sword but only for show. Maybe they would get scared and run off.  
  
No. They did not.  
  
So shall it be. If it is God´s will. I am ready to die. But Sam... no, not Sam. Dean would never forgive me. He put his best _I am an Angel of the Lord_ scowl on. He wouldn´t go down easy.  
  
Out of nowhere, a cloud of swirling silvery-blue blackness burst in sweeping down at the demons attacking him. The next second they were dead or gone.  
  
"What was that?" Sam pressed out, holding his broken arm.  
  
"I don´t know." Castiel stared at the now empty space. "Some sparkling smoke."  
  
"Another demon?"  
  
"Not exactly." He closed his eyes and tried to remember the sensation. "Different."  
  
"A different kind of demon?"  
  
"No. Maybe. I..." His voice broke. "We have to get you to a hospital." He wasn´t even able to heal Sam´s tiny injury. A broken limb. Child´s play for any angel. Yes. He was useless. A stupid pansy. His heart stung thinking those words. _All this thorny pain._  
  
"No way." Sam picked himself up. "I´ll fix that myself."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Don´t. This is your fault." In spite of his scolding he put his healthy arm around the angel´s shoulders, and in sync they hobbled to the Cadillac.  
  
Since his wings were broken Castiel had no other option to get around. "I know. I should have let Hannah take the lead in this. She is much faster than me. But I didn´t want to put her in any danger."  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Hannah?" Sam collapsed against the car.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No. There was only one creature that gave me such feelings."  
  
"Oh?" Sam said, baffled. "I never thought you´d ever say so."  
  
"Why not?" Castiel said, no less surprised by his own confession.  
  
"Well. Demon. Angel. Blasphemy."  
  
"We shouldn´t talk about it then."  
  
"We shouldn´t, no," Sam agreed, fighting for balance. "Yet I tell you that she loved you, too."  
  
"She did not," Castiel fussed, gripping Sam´s arm. _Neither did I love her._  
  
"Ouch!" Sam yelped. "She told me so herself."  
  
"She...what?" No. He couldn´t believe such a thing. Meg would never ever speak about such an unthinkable thing.  
  
"She called you her unicorn."  
  
He closed his eyes, watching a trace of blue grace flickering behind the lids. Oh. Right. The pendant. The unicorn. _Like my Beloved._ Meg? Why did you go away? What have I done? "That is not of import. She is... was a demon." Just in time he remembered that Sam thought Meg was dead. Nobody knew she was alive. Not Sam, Dean, and least of all Crowley. That was for the best. He exhaled and put Sam in the front passenger seat. "I hope you won´t mention this to Hannah or any angel."  
  
"My lips are sealed," Sam quipped, slumping in the seat.  
  
Castiel staggered to the other side of the car. His back was bothering him. Vigorously he shook his arms.  
  
"What´s wrong? Is it the grace?"  
  
"No." He did not lie. Just his crippled wings hurting. _Meg. Why did you leave me?_ He tried to remember her aura. _What creature had that been back there?_ The feathers of his wings bristled. _You know what. A demon with grace._ He started the car. "Hospital. Now. No discussion."  
  
"Fuck." Sam groaned, and sagged against the window frame.  
  


****************

  
One moonlit night she appeared in front of the bunker. Her unfamiliar vessel didn´t fool Sam for a second. "Meg!" he spat, frustrated. "Was it not possible to stay dead?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, Sam-my." She had exchanged the green dress of her new vessel for a black leather outfit but had kept the light brown hair. Her gleeful grin vanished as she looked at the space behind Sam. "What the fuck!"  
  
Sam whirled around, a demon knife raised above his head. "What?" The sight of a little boy with black hair and eyes the color of silvery grace made him drop the arm holding the knife. "Who are you?" The kid looked hardly more than five years old.  
  
"Matthias." His voice crunched like grating pebbles.  
  
"I told you to stay hidden," Meg hissed.  
  
"Don´t you know me?" The boy´s strange clothes were disturbingly fitting. Black pants, a white shirt and a red blazer. He looked like a crooked magician.  
  
Meg tapped her foot. "Annoying slip-up."  
  
Sam was strangely amused. "What _thing_ is in _him_?"  
  
"I´m not possessed." Matthias clicked his tongue. "This is not a vessel. I was born - like you."  
  
"Shut up," Meg snapped, though her expression was soft.  
  
"What game are you playing at now?" Sam said, his knife ready for an attack. "Whose kid is this?"  
  
"Oh Sam. Don´t be so dense." She ruffled the boy´s hair making it stand up like feathers.  
  
"Mommy said you know-"  
  
"What?" Sam´s eyes widened. "Who have you tortured and raped?"  
  
"Just some random pretty face that was not too bad to look at. A-plus performance, though, extremely tasty, too."  
  
Sam grabbed the boy by the arm and shook him. "Who is it? Tell me!"  
  
"Let him go," Meg said, amazingly calm. "He never met him."  
  
"Yet we came here to see him," the boy-creature exulted, not at all impressed by Sam´s treatment.  
  
"We might," Meg countered. "I didn´t make you any promises."  
  
"I do know what you call him giving yourself a good time," the boy sneered. "Clarence."  
  
Sam groaned.  
  
"Oh." The color of the boy´s eyes turned to quicksilver. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Sure, he does. Come on, Sam. Don´t play surprised. Who else would have been capable of doing this to me?"  
  
"A human," Matthias defined, underwhelmed.  
  
"Not anymore," Meg corrected him.  
  
"Ha!" Sam said. "Devious Cas. That´s why he didn´t even consider Hannah."  
  
"Who is Hannah?"  
  
"Some angel in the army Castiel commands," Sam explained. "Does he even know?"  
  
"What do you think?" Meg stopped caressing her son´s hair. "Hannah, huh? Is she any good? Is she fuckable?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Sam grinned.  
  
"Pfft." Meg pursed her lips. "Not in my nature."  
  
"Like loving an angel?"  
  
"I don´t-"  
  
"Your unicorn?" He raised a mocking eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Sam opened his mouth to continue his teasing, but a smoldering Cadillac just turned into the driveway to the bunker. The angel was back. _Damn._ Sam prepared himself for disaster.  
  
Castiel stumbled out of the car, wailing. His trenchcoat was smeared with some black fluid, obviously oil. "Cars were built by demons. How can Dean even put up with those stupid-" He stopped in his tracks, eyes locked on the female parading in front of him. "Meg."  
  
"Hey, Clarence. Long time no see."  
  
He gaped at her, speechless. He didn´t notice the creature hovering on the roof until Matthias flew down to them like a circus artist. Castiel startled. "Who is this?"  
  
"My son." She had stopped parading, scowling at him.  
  
He blinked. "That´s why you left me? To bear some demon offspring?"  
  
Her eyes turned pitch black. "Sure. Did you think your poor performance was enough to keep me satisfied?"  
  
"Whore." Castiel soared for a few feet.  
  
_Oi!_ Sam winced. That was a slap to the face.  
  
"Hypocrite," Meg fired back, face twitching into a grimace.  
  
"Holy moly," Sam whispered, mesmerized by the spectacle. Matthias also looked intrigued by the show his parents put up.  
  
The next second Meg had vanished, leaving the males to fight it out among themselves.  
  
"Meg," Castiel murmured, agonized. "I didn´t mean that." He turned to the boy who was staring at him. "What is your name?"  
  
"Matthias." The boy flipped his curtain of hair back revealing a pair of eyes glowing in silvery blue.  
  
"Oh my God! You are mine," Castiel squawked, shuffling back a step.  
  
"Why did you make mommy mad?" Matthias accused him. "What had she ever done to you?"  
  
"My apologies," Castiel said, humbled. "My demon skills are rusty."  
  
"I should go look for her." Matthias spread his wings. They gleamed in the same color as his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn´t," Sam advised the boy. "The angels out there would have a field day with you as soon they´d take notice. Don´t you agree, Cas?"  
  
Castiel nodded, peering at the sign of a star at the corner of Matthias´s left eye. "Sam is right. I´ll go. It´s not safe out there for you."  
  
"I already know that." Matthias shrugged. "Mommy told me I´m an abomination."  
  
"That is my fault," Castiel conceded, face falling.  
  
"Nah," Matthias said. "Mommy says it was Fate´s fault. She was the one who messed up by letting you two meet."  
  
"Well..." Castiel said, pulling his shoulders back. "I cannot say she is wrong."  
  
The boy smiled briefly but then his eyes darkened to blue ink, and he cursed a few harsh words in Enochian.  
  
"Who got to her?" Castiel almost took off. "Since when is she so easy to fool?"  
  
"Demons. She´s an outcast since...you know...me."  
  
"I´ll kill them." Castiel threw out sparks. "I´ll rip them to pieces."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Sam snorted. "If you only could."  
  
Castiel ignored his mockery. "Look after him please." He stumbled back to the car, though the golden rarity was still reeking of smoke.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I can help." Matthias flapped after him like a headless rooster.  
  
"Have both of you lost your minds?" Sam cried out, but was still too affected by his latest concussion to follow up. His outrage fell on deaf ears.  
  
In no time the strange pair had entered the car and were leaving, not caring that the curiosity was smoking and spitting like a pissed off hellhound.  
  
"Well, the parentage is obvious," Sam huffed, and trudged into the bunker. He wished Dean were here. He wished his brother would come home right now. Dean would knock some sense into the angel. Dean would rip him a new one. Dean would make things right, well, he´d try at least in his very own way.  
  


*******************

  
Castiel didn´t take long to find the evil vermin. Maybe because they weren´t exactly hiding from him but rather baiting him to come for them. Yet some of the demons fled at his arrival because his reputation preceded him. A few stayed and fought. The blast that meant to kill him only grazed his cheek. Further attacks he blocked as well. Castiel´s shredded wings flapped but only for show, not useful in any way. Yet he killed them all. He appeared to be stronger than ever. He raged like blue fire burning bright.  
  
The last demon was spluttering. "T-They said you have no power. T-They said you´re human. They said you´re d-dead." He staggered forward as if he wanted to surrender but then he sliced Castiel´s leg open. He cackled.  
  
"I heard that, too." Even wounded Castiel countered the attack easily, boning the demon like a fidgeting fish.  
  
"What´s with you?" the demon wailed. "Where´s this power coming from?"  
  
"A creature who likes to share," the angel said, and lifted his sword ready to make the kill. _The creature I persuaded to stay away because of her._ "He is one of a kind."  
  
The demon fled, leaving only a cloud of black smoke behind poisoning the air.  
  
Good. He´d killed enough for today. He hobbled over to Meg and cut her bonds. "Hello." Reeling because his left leg was bleeding grace constantly, he groped for her hand.  
  
Meg bolted up and shook his grip off. "Don´t touch me."  
  
"Sorry." He swallowed and turned to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Getting the car."  
  
"What? Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
"No." He hobbled outside, and pointed at the golden Cadillac. "My mobility device."  
  
"You´ve gone mad again, right?"  
  
"No." He opened the door, and once again he tried to take her hand.  
  
She pushed him away. "Where´s my boy?"  
  
He grimaced at her rejection. "He´s at the bunker."  
  
"With fucking Sam Winchester. Damn you!"  
  
"He won´t hurt him. He´s Sam." He struggled into the driver´s seat. "Come now."  
  
Meg didn´t move.  
  
"Meg, please."  
  
"Fine." She slipped onto the backseat and slammed the door shut. "Get me to my boy."  
  
Castiel started the car, and for a few miles everything seemed fine, but then he veered the car off the road into a ditch. He sank down over the wheel, whining.  
  
"Clarence?" Meg shrieked and climbed over the seat.  
  
"Sorry. I...hurt." He was shaking and his leg was still oozing grace.  
  
"What is this? The pimp car, the pale face, the immobility?"  
  
"No reason for you to worry."  
  
"I´m not worried." She stared at his leg. "Curious maybe. Will you take care of that?"  
  
"I can´t."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No dice. At least not mine."  
  
"Oh." Her eyes flitted over his shabby appearance, and then she took action. She ripped a strip out of her shirt. "Come here."  
  
"You don´t have to-"  
  
"Move your ass over here!"  
  
He almost jumped her changing into the passenger seat.  
  
"Stubborn pansy." She wriggled past him and wrapped the shredded cloth around his leaking wound. "There you go."  
  
He stared at her bowed head. "Remember? I did the same for you once."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Meg, I´m sorry for what I said. I was so mad at the thought that you were making out with someone else."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "If it makes you feel better."  
  
"It doesn´t."  
  
"Sor-"  
  
She stuffed his mouth, shoving her tongue down his throat.  
  
He was making choking sounds but didn´t fight her off. Matthias was right. Meg had never done anything to him. She didn´t deserve any of his rude behavior. She deserved respect and him making amends.  
  
She bit his lip then. "I´ll drive. You rest."  
  
He didn´t know what to think. She did come back with a child. His child. She had kissed him like they´d never been apart but she tasted furious. She had made him bleed. Not that he complained about that. He licked his lips. He deserved every punishment. He had done wrong.  
  
Meg started the car and drove back onto the road. Holding the wheel with her left hand she pulled a flask from her jacket.  
  
"Meg, you´re driving," he complained, but not insistently. He was too weak.  
  
"Well spotted," she mocked, and offered him the flask. "Want some?"  
  
"No." His lip was still bleeding.  
  
"You still won´t allow yourself any fun, huh?" Yet she put the flask away after taking only a few sips. "Do as I say and rest now."  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, "angelic demon, beautiful mother of my child."  
  
She punched him. "Don´t you dare use your pathetic poetry on me. I told you often enough I hate poetry."  
  
"You didn´t mean that." He closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a state of limbo.  
  


******************

Around midnight they arrived at the bunker. The Caddy was almost on fire and it was close to a miracle that they had made it at all.  
  
A shape was coming out of the shadows. "Sir? Where have you been? Are you all right? We were concerned."  
  
Castiel crawled out of the Caddy. "I´m fine, Hannah. I just need-" He coughed a few spits of grace.  
  
Meg came to his side. "-to lay down, stupid."  
  
Hannah recoiled. "Sir! You know this abomination?"  
  
"Yes. She is with me."  
  
"You are with a demon?" Hannah said, stumped, and a speck of hurt flickered over her face.  
  
"It is very complex," Castiel said, picking at the bandage around his leg.  
  
"Are you fucking him?" Meg spat at Hannah.  
  
"Meg!" Castiel flustered.  
  
"Commander?" Hannah, though offended, didn´t look like she understood the context.  
  
"Commander, huh?" Meg grinned. "Nice touch, angel boy. We can work with that."  
  
Castiel glared at her. "She´s not like any demon."  
  
"Isn´t she?" Hannah scoffed. "I don´t understand. I thought you were pure."  
  
"Oh, he´s pure sex on legs, sweetie," Meg said, wriggling her eyebrows. "I can tell you that."  
  
"Stop that," Castiel whispered, and again he tried to touch her.  
  
She jerked away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not so fast. The whore needs an apology first."  
  
Hannah turned from the bizarre couple, gagging. "I´ll head back to the base, sir. Call me if you need me." She zapped away.  
  
"What about you?" Meg purred. "Are you feeling the need to zap away from the abomination as well?"  
  
"You know I cannot even if I did feel the need."  
  
"But do you feel the need?" she insisted, eyes burning in deepest black.  
  
"No." He didn´t look at her but continued picking at the bandage. "I missed you."  
  
"Oh? You missed the whore?"  
  
"You are not a whore." He staggered. "I am sorry I hurt you. You are my caretaker. You are my companion. I..."  
  
"-need a dose of grace. Pronto." She grabbed him around the waist and dragged him into the hall of the bunker. There she leaned him against the big table. "Matthias!"  
  
A split second later the boy was right next to them. Well. He was his father´s son. "Mommy." He pressed his face into her ribs. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Shut up and cuddle later," she said gruffly. "He needs you."  
  
"Oh. Right." Matthias got busy at once. A flick of his finger and the bandage around Castiel´s leg was gone, a second flick and the wound was healed. "Bend your head."  
  
Castiel couldn´t do much but obey, being at the mercy of a creature who was only about two years old and half as tall as he was.  
  
Matthias slit his right wrist and let his angelic creator drink the blue lifeblood oozing out of him.  
  
Castiel swallowed, shoulders and chest heaving with every gulp, though he ripped his mouth away shortly after. "Enough. I don´t want to damage you."  
  
"I dare you to try," his son said while he healed the cut on his wrist. "I´m glad you saved her. I´m glad both of you have survived."  
  
"I-" Castiel shook all over. "We can play a round of twister when I feel better. What do you say?"  
  
_What the hell?_ Matthias mouthed to Meg.  
  
The demon shrugged. _Told ya._  
  
Matthias didn´t disappoint either of his parents. "Sure, though I prefer a round of Russian roulette. I need to practice but the lack of proper competitors barred me from doing so."  
  
"God in heaven," Castiel choked out, having a coughing fit.  
  
"Go now," Meg ordered, pinching her son´s cheek. "We have things to discuss."  
  
"Got it." Matthias smirked. "Mommy and daddy wanna do a little cloud-seeding."  
  
"You´re way too spoiled for your age," Meg said. "I´m proud of you."  
  
"I always try to be my best." Matthias zapped out of the room.  
  
Castiel staggered away from the table. "I have to go. I have my duties."  
  
"The only place you have to go to is a bed, cloud-hopper," Meg snarled, and pulled him along with her.  
  
Castiel yelped but was too weak to fight her off.  
  
A minute later she put him on one of the beds in the spare rooms. Next she yanked his trenchcoat off him.  
  
He groaned, unsure if it was out of pain or the pleasure of her touching him.  
  
"Be still." She got rid of her jacket and crawled into bed with him.  
  
"I don´t need a babysitter." He struggled to get up. He was an angel of the Lord for god´s sake.  
  
"No?" The demon slapped his hand off her arm. "Aren´t you the pizza man?"  
  
"What?" He couldn´t have felt dumber if she had stabbed him.  
  
"I say you need a firm hand." She slapped his face then, more of a graze to the cheek but still.  
  
In defeat he sunk deeper into the cushions. "Meg..."  
  
She chuckled and pulled him close by yanking at his tie. "My cloud-hopper, so handsome in his glorious dilemma." She kissed him caressing his bitten lip with the tip of her tongue.  
  
Castiel was moaning rather lustfully now, permitting his shredded wings to break free.  
  
"Easy there, Commander." She pushed him back and went down on him, suckling him through his pants.  
  
"Meg!" He jerked, unable to keep still. "I thought...Are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Well spotted," she snorted. "I´m still mad at you, but I don´t like to waste any chance we might not have in the future." Skillfully she seized his zipper with her teeth and pulled it down. "And now - put out and shut up."  
  
"I am very okay with the concept," Castiel groaned, and buried his trembling hands in her hair. _I don´t understand. Though I can barely stand up straight I feel sparked with energy. An energy I have been missing since the day she was gone._  
  
She sniggered against his hardening length. "I got that."  
  
They fucked for hours as if they were making up for all the time they hadn´t been together. The hallways of the bunker echoed with their screams and laughter. The bunker was soundproof, though the people inside didn´t have any advantage from it.  
  
"I am so bored," Matthias said, killing a few cockroaches with a flick of his wrist. "I wish they would stop already."  
  
"I agree with all my heart," Sam said, wishing he could leave these very walls if only for a few hours.  
  
"I was told you have no heart - or soul."  
  
"Funny that this is coming from the hybrid bastard."  
  
Matthias didn´t look offended. "Can you tell me how they met?"  
  
"Sorry, but I missed that fatal moment."  
  
"Who didn´t miss?" Matthias asked, looking eager to learn more about his parentage.  
  
"Lucifer."  
  
"Grandpa? Seriously?" Matthias beamed.  
  
"Yeah, kiddo. Awesome bloodline." Sam grinned back in spite of everything. This creature was endearing in his own way. He couldn´t be blamed for his parents´ blunder.  
  


****************

On the second day after the profane reunion Dean came back from his solo hunting trip. At the entrance he stumbled over a small stepping-stone that almost made him fall down the whole flight of stairs. "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Matthias?" The boy looked up from the thick book he was reading to kill the time.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The demon´s son."  
  
"What demon?"  
  
"Meg."  
  
Dean stared for what felt like an eternity at the strange creature, noticing the hair, the eyes, and the familiar awkward coolness. Finally it sunk in. "GOD DAMMIT CASTIEL! Are you fucking mental?"  
  
The sated angel opened his eyes. "He knows."  
  
"He´ll get over it." She pinched both of his nipples.  
  
"Ouch!" No. He was sure Dean would never get over his alliance with the demon. So? Would he get over it himself? A demon lover. A demon offspring. A demonic love. A blasphemy of the worst kind. Torn by his unholy feelings he twiddled with the pendant hanging around her neck. "Am I your unicorn?"  
  
"Since the first second I laid eyes on you, emo-boy." Meg ruffled his feathers. She didn´t care they were in a disgraceful condition. "Didn´t you know that?"  
  
"No." Castiel enjoyed the caress well and truly; though his wings were broken there was nothing else that gave him more pleasure.  
  
"That´s so you. I should have known."  
  
Her sweetness made him talk about delicate matters. "What about the Gambion?"  
  
"He´s yours, stupid."  
  
"That´s not what I meant." He embraced her with both wings.  
  
"What then, feather bed," she purred, nestling down like a squab.  
  
"Did you leave because you feared I wouldn´t want him?"  
  
"No. I just wasn´t sure what he would turn out to be. He could have been a sweet, defenseless pansy. Yuk! I couldn´t bear bringing up such a creature."  
  
"He appears well cared for." Gently he kissed both of her shoulders. "But why spend time and leisure to pass such a difficult tongue as Enochian on to a creature so young?"  
  
"I needed something to do to avoid going mad due to his annoying skills." She rubbed against his feathers, sighing. "Your son is the worst ordeal for any demon."  
  
"He is certainly dangerous, yes, having these powers. He needs guidance."  
  
"You´ll teach him those things. I´m more the fun parent."  
  
"I can be fun," Castiel said, disgruntled.  
  
"Sure, sweetie, but I´m not talking about that kind of fun."  
  
Her brilliant laughter made him feel like he was back to heaven. "Why have you given him such a Christian name?"  
  
"It´s as good as any name." She wriggled in his grip.  
  
"I agree. But why?"  
  
"The name just came to me, okay?" she snapped, twitching still.  
  
"Tell me," Castiel said, and let go of her. His wings disappeared in a crackling flap. The next second he conjured up a jar of peanutbutter.  
  
"You shouldn´t have wasted a speck of grace to get me this," she said, but started eating right away using her fingers.  
  
He was mesmerized by her way of eating. She was alive in every sense, though she was dead. Horrified he noticed he already wanted her again.  
  
"In a dream," she granted between swallows. "I saw the name in a strange dream."  
  
"Oh." Though he was stunned he didn´t tell her about his own dream an eternity ago. _Matthias. God´s gift._ She didn´t need to know. Not yet. Things were complicated enough. Him and her were disaster enough.  
  
"Clarence?" She stopped _abusing_ the jar, corners of her mouth blotted with peanutbutter. "Do you know how? How I survived Crowley stabbing me? How I produced a child with matchless powers considering I shouldn´t be able to give birth at all?"  
  
He pondered over that. He didn´t like to brag but the child´s existence was one satanic miracle. An enigma he wasn´t able to understand or solve. He could only guess that God worked in mysterious ways. He could only hope that the boy was meant to have a significant role in this war of angel against angel. "I suspect that the mesh of my angelic grace and your evil spirits are the reason you didn´t die from the stab with the angel sword. That mesh is possibly also the origin of Matthias and the way he is. The uniqueness of our situation made him happen, because there was never an angel that _lo-_ cared for a demon."  
  
"A unicorn."  
  
"If it is God´s will." He leaned in and caressed her lips, taking a smidgen of peanutbutter with him, because the taste always reminded him of her no matter how far they were apart. "I have to go now to see my angel army."  
  
"Aye, aye, Commander." She saluted.  
  
He succeeded in keeping a straight face. "I´ll be back." He got up and put his clothes on - by hand. He wouldn´t waste any energy for that triviality.  
  
"Why can I not come with you?" She stretched her limbs, showing off a bit, licking the corners of her mouth clean.  
  
_Look at her, my beautiful seductress._ "They might try to kill you."  
  
"That bitch Hannah might for sure."  
  
"She wouldn´t dare. She obeys me."  
  
"Sure she does. She wants to lick your feathers."  
  
"Maybe. But I only want you to lick them." He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sweet Hell!" She laughed. "Don´t say such things out loud. God might strike you down."  
  
"He would bring me back." Castiel adjusted his tie, the piece of clothing she had profaned in most delicious ways. "He always does."  
  
The demon rocked with laughter.  
  
Somewhere unknown, in a place of vivid spirits, dark and light, floating in eternity.  
  
_That one,_ God said to his righteous left, _that one is trying my patience._  
  
_Nah,_ the answer was. _He only just started._


End file.
